Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 042
"A Dubious Duo", known as "Yuma and Kaito - Tag Duel of Souls" in the Japanese version, is the forty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 6, 2012, and in the United States on December 15, 2012. Summary Vetrix's ritual to steal Hart's powers continues. Quinton guards them, while watching the Tag Duel between Kite Tenjo and Yuma Tsukumo versus Quattro and Trey with a screen in front of him (this is cut from the dub). Quattro taunts Kite and Yuma, Yuma reacts to him, but Astral warns him to be careful with Quattro. Orbital 7, standing next to Tori Meadows, shouts to Yuma that he shouldn't hinder Kite. Tori gets angry at Orbital, making him show some fear of her. Quattro takes the first turn of the Duel, playing "Egg Head". Using its effect, he deals Kite 800 points of damage. Yuma asks Kite if he's okay after taking the blast, but Kite replies he should mind his own business and worry about himself. Quattro then dramatically wonders how Hart is doing, to which Kite begins his turn. and Quattro taking effect.]] Kite starts brutally, activating his Field Spell, "Photon World". The surrounding area starts changing into a space void, probably resembling being on one of the asteroids that form the rings of Planet Saturn. Trey seems surprised, Quattro is still grinning, and Yuma is completely baffled. The latter, just like before, in Trey's Field Spell during the duel against Shark, thinks he's choking, being in a place where humans can't breathe, only to be reminded it's AR Vision by Astral. Kite continues his assault by playing a "Photon" monster, triggering the Field Spell, dealing 400 damage to everyone without a Photon monster. shaking Orbital 7 in frustration.]]Yuma gets angry at Kite because of this, since he doesn't have any, meaning he would damage his own Tag Partner. Kite stays cool about it, saying he doesn't need Yuma's power. Meteorites rain down from above the foursome, and crash into Yuma, Quattro, and Trey. Tori shakes Orbital around in frustration. Yuma gets upset about Kite damaging him, but Astral reminds him that they're here to save Hart. Quattro starts taunting Kite again, this time mentioning Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland, and Kite's goal. Yuma flashes back to what Kite said after their last duel about selling his own soul to the devil for his brother, and puts the pieces together. Kite however stays calm and talks it off. Yuma thinks about helping Hart with their Numbers, but Astral reminds him he should focus on the Duel first. " is Summoned.]] Trey takes his turn, having remained quiet during the other turns. He tells Quattro he's about to prepare the combo they've previously planned. He plays "Chronomaly Golden Jet" and "Chronomaly Moai", allowing him to Xyz Summon his real "Number" monster, "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech". A purple Number-style 33 appears, and a giant city descends. Yuma gazes at the huge Number in front of him, and Astral calmly shares his thoughts upon the structure with him. Yuma starts his turn, summoning "Ganbara Knight" followed by "Kagetokage". He then creates an Overlay Network. Quattro, albeit sarcastic, says he's surprised seeing the opponent summon an Xyz Monster in the first turn. Yuma Xyz Summons his own Number, "Number 39: Utopia". This time, Quattro is honestly surprised, along with Trey, seeing Yuma has a Number, and Quinton, who's watching, also gets interested. Even though Trey sees this as an extra reason for careful preparation, Quattro just bursts into laughter saying the battle just got more interesting. Quattro draws and immediately continues his play by doubling his "Egg Head's" level to 8 through "Level Doubler", and reviving his other Puppet after banishing another. Overlaying them, Quattro calls forth his Number, "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder". Tori flashes back to when the Number devoured Bronk and Caswell's "Tin Archduke" and "Antidote Nurse", remembering the devastating effect of the creature against Xyz Monsters. Trey activates his Continuous Trap Card, "Number Wall". Astral and Yuma are surprised by Trey pulling out a Number-specific support card. Quattro activates the effect of "Number 15", destroying "Utopia" and dealing Yuma 2500 points of damage, but he was ready and restores his Life Points through "Damage Mage". In order to make up for his failure in dealing damage to Yuma, Quattro activates a Spell and intends on using its powers with the effect of "Giant Grinder" to only be destroyed in battle by Numbers, to get rid of "Photon Crusher" and take 2000 Life Points out of Kite. Kite is blown away, but it is revealed to have been saved by Yuma's Trap Card. However, Kite isn't the least bit grateful. Tori expresses she thinks Kite could at least have been a little more grateful, and Orbital apologizes to her. Kite asks Yuma if it was Astral's plan to protect him, but Yuma responds it was his own choice to do so, and that he wants to help Hart, in order to fulfill the promise that Yuma made to him. Quattro however tells Yuma to shut up, angry at Yuma nullifying the effects of his moves and, with that, nullifying his "fan service" (in the dub, Quattro is angry because he lost attention from Yuma and Kite). " surrounded by "Stonehenge Shield".]] Seeing how he was unable to inflict pain to any of his opponents, Quattro decides to pop up a screen of Hart's condition, who's being drained of his power at the moment. Kite gets angered, and Quattro, playing right into his anger, says he probably wants his brother to hurry and save him. Trey expresses some sorrow, seemingly not fine with his brother's tactic. Quattro laughs about Kite's anger, but Kite doesn't see the fun in Quattro's "joke" and begins his turn, playing his 2100 ATK "Photon Thrasher", which triggers "Photon Pressure World," damaging the other 3 for 400 each. He Tributes "Thrasher" and "Crusher", and calls "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" in his anger. The field deals damage again, and "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks "Number 15". However, Quattro shouts that Kite fell for it, as Trey activates his face-down "Stonehenge Shield", trapping "Galaxy-Eyes", and reducing it's ATK to 0. The effect of "Number 33" activates, dealing damage to Kite equal to the amount of ATK "Galaxy-Eyes" lost, sending 3000 points to Kite. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo vs Trey and Quattro Turn 1: Quattro Quattro draws "Gimmick Puppet Egg Head" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1600/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to send "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" from his hand to the Graveyard and inflict 800 damage to Kite (Kite: 4000 → 3200 LP). Quattro Sets a card. Turn 2: Kite Kite draws "Photon World" and subsequently activates it. Now, each time a "Photon" monster is Normal or Special Summoned, Kite can inflict damage to all players who do not control a "Photon" monster equal to the Summoned monster's Level times 100. Kite Normal Summons "Photon Crusher" ( 4/2000/0) in Attack Position and subsequently activates the effect of "Photon World" (Yuma, Trey and Quattro: 4000 → 3600 LP). Kite Sets a card. Turn 3: Trey "]] Trey draws "Chronomaly Golden Jet" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1300/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Chronomaly Resonance" to Special Summon "Chronomaly Moai" ( 5/1800/1600) in Attack Position (as "Chronomaly Moai" is a "Chronomaly" monster that is one Level higher than "Chronomaly Golden Jet"). Trey activates the effect of "Chronomaly Golden Jet" to increase its Level by one ("Chronomaly Golden Jet": 4 → 5). Trey overlays "Chronomaly Golden Jet" and "Chronomaly Moai" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" ( 5/2400/1500; ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Trey Sets two cards. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma draws "Ganbara Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/0/1800) in Attack Position. As he Normal Summoned a Level 4 monster, Yuma Special Summons "Kagetokage" ( 4/1100/1500) in Attack Position via its own effect. Yuma overlays "Ganbara Knight" and "Kagetokage" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000; ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Yuma Sets two cards. Turn 5: Quattro Quattro draws. He then activates "Level Doubler" to target "Gimmick Puppet Egg Head" and double its Level by sending "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" from his hand to the Graveyard ("Gimmick Puppet Egg Head": 4 → 8). Quattro then activates the effect of "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" to banish one "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" from his Graveyard and revive the other "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" ( 8/0/0) in Attack Position. Quattro then overlays "Gimmick Puppet Egg Head" and "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" ( 8/1500/2500; ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Trey activates his face-down "Number Wall", which will prevent "Number" monsters he controls from being destroyed by card effects. Quattro activates the effect of "Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder": 2 → 1 ORU) in order to destroy all other Xyz Monsters on the field and inflict damage to their controllers equal to their respective ATK. "Utopia" is destroyed (Yuma: 3600 → 1100 LP), but "Chronomaly Machu Mech" is not. As Yuma took damage from a card effect, he activates the effect of "Damage Mage" to Special Summon it ( 3/600/1200) in Defense Position and increase his Life Points by the damage he took (Yuma: 1100 → 3600 LP). Quattro activates "Attack Gimmick" to increase the ATK of "Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" by 500 ("Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder": 1500 → 2000 ATK). Also, should "Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" destroy a monster by battle, it will inflict damage to the monster's controller equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. "Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" attacks "Photon Crusher" (Quattro intends only for "Photon Crusher" to be destroyed in battle due to the first effect of "Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder"), but Yuma activates his face-down "Impenetrable Attack" to reduce the battle damage to 0 and prevent "Photon Crusher" from being destroyed by battle.The written Japanese anime lore of "Impenetrable Attack" specifies that the user can choose to either reduce the battle damage to 0 OR prevent the monster's destruction by battle, not both. As "Photon Crusher" is not a "Number" monster, the attack ends in a stalemate. On Quattro's End Phase, the effect of "Attack Gimmick" expires ("Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder": 2000 → 1500 ATK). Turn 6: Kite " is Summoned.]]Kite draws. He then Normal Summons "Photon Thrasher" ( 4/2100/0) in Attack Position and subsequently activates the effect of "Photon World" (Yuma, Trey and Quattro: 3600 → 3200 LP). Kite Tributes "Photon Crusher" and "Photon Thrasher" in order to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ( 8/3000/2500) in Attack Position via its own effect (as the Tributed monsters had at least 2000 ATK). Kite activates the effect of "Photon World" (Yuma, Trey and Quattro: 3200 → 2400 LP). "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" attacks "Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder", but Trey activates his face-down "Stonehenge Shield" (as a monster with 3000 or more ATK is attacking) to negate the attack, reduce the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to 0 ("Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 3000 → 0 ATK) and negate its effects. As a monster's ATK was changed, Trey activates the effect of "Chronomaly Machu Mech" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Chronomaly Machu Mech": 2 → 1 ORU) and inflict damage to Kite equal to the difference between the original and current ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptions * The artwork and appearance of "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll"' is redesigned in the dub, as this monster's coffin has been changed to a large present box, and its bandages, dress and face are no longer stained with blood. Cut from the dub are the following: * The flashback to episode 24 * The entire Summoning sequence of "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll". * The scenes of "Utopia" being shredded by "Giant Grinder" Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes